Shaman King Music Television SKMTV
by Violet Tao
Summary: How did the characters from Shaman King get their own music TV channel? Well, they did. And they're spoofing songs along the way!
1. Why Dont You Just Get Lost

**_Story:_** Shaman King Music Television- 1. Why Don't You Just Get Lost?

**_Author:_** Violet Tao

**_Summary:_** The SK people finally got themselves a television channel. Somehow, they decided to show their own, erm... musical creations?

**_Rating:_** T (?)

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Shaman King, it's not mine. If anyone's willing to give me Lyserg, HoroHoro and **REN** though...

I also don't own "Why Don't You Get A Job?" by the Offspring.

**_Authors Note:_** Well, I think this confirms any doubts that Manta DEFINETY isn't Anna's biggest fan!

**Shaman King Music Television- SKMTV**

**1. Why Don't You Just Get Lost?**

**(AS SUNG BY MANTA)**

My friends got a fiancée

And I hate that bitch

I tell him every day

I told that he's really gotta loose that chick

In the worst kinda way

She lies on her ass

He trains himself to the bone

Does what she tells him every day

She thinks it's okay just to stay at home

I think my friend

That he should say

"I can't pay, I can't pay ya

(I'm broke) There's no way"

Say you're gay, say you're gay

That guys go your way

Why don't you just get lost?

I guess all that training, well it's never enough

To keep that girl at bay

I guess all that training, well it isn't enough

To that girl with bad taste

"I can't pay, I can't pay ya

(I'm broke) There's no way"

Say you're gay, say you're gay

That guys go your way

Why don't you just get lost?

Well I guess it ain't easy when you never do much at all

Then again strong Shamans don't come along every day

Let me tell you about HoroHoro now...

My friends got a guy friend

"Most of us hate that dick"

I tell him that everyday

He never lets that poor guy stay at home

Well, creep him out

You can say

"I can't pay, I can't pay ya

(I'm broke) There's no way"

Say you're gay, say you're gay

That guys go your way

Why don't you just get lost?


	2. Is This The Way To Dobi Village

**_Story:_** Shaman King Music Television- 2. (Is This The Way To) Dobi Village

**_Author:_** Violet Tao

**_Summary:_** The SK people finally got themselves a television channel. Somehow, they decided to show their own, erm... musical creations?

**_Rating:_** T (?)

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Shaman King, it's not mine. If anyone's willing to give me Lyserg, HoroHoro and **REN** though...

I also don't own "(Is This The Way) To Amarillo" by Tony Christie.

**_Authors Note:_** Heat does weird things to a person, so it's probably no wonder that these guys have ended up bursting into song in the middle of a desert Oo

**Shaman King Music Television- SKMTV**

**2. (Is This The Way To) Dobi Village**

**(AS SUNG BY YOH, REN, HOROHORO & RYU)**

**(HOROHORO)**

Hey, the day is dawning

On this boiling sunny morning

How I wish I could get there

Where the tournament's waiting for me there

Every little town-thing

That we turn up at

Isn't really interesting

Compared to where the tournament's at

**(YOH)**

Is this the way to Dobi Village?

Every day we've been piling up mileage

Trying to find Dobi Village

Where the Shaman Tournament waits for me

**(REN)**

Tell me the way to Dobi Village

This search is getting outrageous

I want to get to Dobi Village

Where the Shaman Tournament waits for me

**(ALL EXCEPT REN)**

Shala la la la la la la

Shala la la la la la la

Shala la la la la la la

Where the Shaman Tournament waits for me

**(RYU)**

Our oracle bells are ringing

While we're doing all of this singing

Telling us 'bout the next arena

And how long we've got to get there

Just follow the highway

Since we ain't got no plane

We'll just keep on going

Just hope it doesn't rain

**(YOH)**

Is this the way to Dobi Village?

Every day we've been piling up mileage

Trying to find Dobi Village

Where the Shaman Tournament waits for me

**(REN)**

Tell me the way to Dobi Village

This search is getting outrageous

I want to get to Dobi Village

Where the Shaman Tournament waits for me

**(ALL EXCEPT REN)**

Shala la la la la la la

Shala la la la la la la

Shala la la la la la la

Where the Shaman Tournament waits for me

SHALA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

SHALA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

SHALA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

WHERE THE SHAMAN TOURNAMENT WAITS FOR ME!

_At this point, Violet, Kat and Loz jump the guys due to the fact that the song is -so- annoying_


	3. The Real Hao

**_Story:_** Shaman King Music Television- 3. The Real Hao

**_Author:_** Violet Tao

**_Summary:_** The SK people finally got themselves a television channel. Somehow, they decided to show their own, erm... musical creations?

**_Rating:_** T (?)

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Shaman King, it's not mine. If anyone's willing to give me Lyserg, HoroHoro and **REN** though...

I also don't own "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem.

**_Authors Note:_** Well... looks like Hao has finally got some space to get stuff off of his chest ()

LONG LIVE TEH PANTS!

**Shaman King Music Television- SKMTV**

**3. The Real Hao**

**(AS SUNG BY HAO -WITH A CAMEO FROM MARCO-)**

**(MARCO)**

_May I have your attention please?_

_X-Laws,_

_May I have your attention please?_

_Will the real Asakura Hao please stand up?_

_I repeat_

_Will the real Asakura Hao stand up?_

_We've got a situation here..._

**(HAO)**

Y'all act like you're never seen a pyromaniac before

Your jaws hit the floor

Like a dictator just walked in the door

I've been setting shit on fire years before you were born

Foolish humans; you can't even the score

I've got so many followers, it's true no kidding

I rarely fight; I get them to do my bidding

And the X-Laws said...

Nothing you idiot, most of them are dead

And I'll toast their replacements

How dare you say I've got a couple of crews loose

It's no worse than what's going on in Marco's bedroom

I mean, when he gets Lyserg he just lets loose

This guy takes orders from a statue

I'm not down with this and I'm not down with that

I'm so evil that I should run Iraq

I once nearly killed my twin in an attack

Now he'll surely try to get me back

Even though he runs around with a friend who has horses

And is really strange

And owns lord knows how many planes

Yet people wonder why I complain

I've got bloody humans tearing up my terrain!

I'm like a cockroach because you can't kill me

The guy you're stabbing now isn't actually me

The thing you should see

Is that you'll end up as part of the debris

And there are millions of people who despise me

Mock, act and hate like me

Fangirls love me; want to steal my pants off me

And might treat others like shit but not quite me!

I am Hao, yes I'm the real Hao

When fangirls see me they all think "wow"

So won't the real Hao please stand up?

Please stand up? Please stand up?

I am Hao, yes I'm the real Hao

I don't even know why I'm saying this now

So won't the real Hao please stand up?

Please stand up? Please stand up?

Check me while I walk along

Pump up the bass Opacho

I'm so bad

Yeah, I mean it; I could have you all burned...

I mean, I grilled Lyserg's parents...

A/N: I'm enjoy writing this so much! I think there'll be at least 3 more chapters... I mean, I want Anna, Faust, Chocolove etc. to sing.

How about Bailong singing his own version of "Kung-Fu Fighting":D


End file.
